leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Houhjo
The Houhjo are an Ionian human tribe that occupy the two southernmost islands of the Ionian Archipelago, Galrin and Sudaro. The Houhjo's culture is centred around their custodial duties within The Temple of Pallas, which fell into disrepair after the Noxian invasion detailed in the comic, Heartlight, as well as the subsequent emergence of the Darkin, . Little is known of this island nation other than its involvement in Varus' backstory. Lore Aeons ago the Houhjo were visited by a gold-armored figure from the west. She informed them that the device she carried contained a great evil; that she intended to sacrifice herself in order to seal it away within a nearby well; and asked if they would maintain the seals for her after she was gone. The villagers accepted and built a grand temple to surround the well, and continued to perform their duties even after the purpose was long-forgotten. Champions of Houhjo Related Champions * hunted a Vulkodalk in the Nistaram Forest. * was born in Pallas; hunted a Vulkodalk in the Nistaram Forest. Locations Ionia Pallas 01.jpg|Pallas Ionia Noxian Invasion Of Ionia.jpg|Temple of Pallas 1 Ionia Cliffside Temples.jpg|Temple of Pallas 2 * Galrin: One of two islands in the region of Houhjo (the other being Sudaro), located near the southern tip of the Ionian Archipelago island chain. ** Ghetu Sea: The Ghetu Sea is located at the center of the Galrin island of Ionia. ** Nistaram Forest: Nistaram Forest is located on the northernwest tip of Galrin island of Ionia. It is a day away from Pallas by horseback. This forest is rich with biodiversity, having numerous dangerous monsters and plants. Professional hunters are often enlisted to hunt down dangerous creatures that pose a threat to neighboring towns and villages. ** Pallas: The ancient village Pallas was established upon the coastal shores. The inhabitants of this village have forgotten much of their long history, but their duty as custodians to the Temple of Pallas was never abandoned - until Noxus arrived. *** Temple of Pallas: Aeons ago a gold-armored figure arrived upon the western shore of Ionia, bringing with her an insatiable device. Here she imprisoned a bow within a deep chasm and sealed it off using the natural magic from the Ionian landscape. The nearby settlement was tasked with maintaining the seals as what lurked inside was powerful enough to break its bonds and eventually be unleashed. Erecting a grand temple around the chasm, the villagers rarely wavered from this task, despite its purpose being entirely forgotten. sought refuge in the water-filled chasm when Noxian forces attacked Pallas, and the darkin Varus was released. Master Kobayashi was the Temples leader during the Battle of Pallas, where she was later slaughtered by Noxian soldiers. * Sudaro: A small island at the southern tip of the Ionian Archipelago. It is part of Houhjo region along with Galrin. Wildlife Serpentleaf Serpentleaf is a type of predatory flower native to the Nistaram Forest of Galrin. Serpentleaf poultice, if properly made, is used as an effective healing agent that dulls the pain but not the mind. If the flower isnt picked properly, its leaves are poisonous. The flowers lure insects with its scent and color. Some animals have adapted an immunity to the flowers poisons, eating it from the inside when its leaves close. Vulkodalk Vulkodalk is native to the Nistaram Forest of Galrin. This terrifying predator is a theropod-type creature with eight eyes on each side of its head, a large horn atop the snout, and a maw with multiple rows of pointed teeth. Trivia * The word Pallas is likely a reference to the , who was often regarded as the Goddess of Warcraft. Given the real-life etymology, it could be speculated that Pallas was the name of the gold-armored figure who spearheaded—and arguably ended—the Darkin Wars. Media Music= ;Related Music Varus As We Fall League of Legends Music| See Also * Heartlight * As We Fall * Retribution Category:Places Category:Factions Category:Ionia